Trick or Treat
by daleksanddetectives
Summary: "Eggsy? Are you taking Daisy out trick or treating this year?" Eggsy looks up from his book where he's curled into the corner of the sofa, "yeah, course. Got a party at work in the evening but we should be home by then." (Originally posted on AO3. Established Harry/Eggsy.)


"Eggsy? Are you taking Daisy out trick or treating this year?"

Eggsy looks up from his book where he's curled into the corner of the sofa, "yeah, course. Got a party in the evening but we should be home by then."

"A party?" Michelle pauses putting Daisy's toys into a basket, "I can take her if you're going out."

"Nah, it's fine, t's only work and it's more of an 'arrive when you want' deal," Eggsy explains as Daisy comes flying into the room with an excited squeal.

She leaps onto the sofa and into Eggsy's lap, dislodging JB and the book. JB grumbles and edges towards the other end of the sofa as Eggsy gives his sister a squeezing hug.

"And I wouldn't wanna miss taking the little flower out for sweets. What do you wanna be for Halloween then, sweetheart?" He asks.

"A princess." She decides, very seriously, "a zombie princess."

Michelle stands with the basket of toys on her hip, "she's got that old Elsa dress that she's too big for now. Could cut it up a bit and do scary make up?"

"'ows about that then? Like the sound of that?" Eggsy says, turning back to the little girl on his lap.

Daisy nods her head enthusiastically.

"Why don't ya go find the dress then, flower, and I'll go get the face paint? We'll test it out and let mum get on with her jobs, yeah?"

She eagerly scrambles off the sofa and disappears up the stairs, each step thudding as she runs. Michelle and Eggsy share a look as they hear Daisy's wardrobe open and the sounds of things being pushed to the floor.

"Cheers, luv," she says, leaning down to kiss Eggsy's forehead.

"S'alright, mum. You at work today?"

"Yeah, just gonna stick some laundry in then I'll have to be off. You okay watching her fer a few hours?"

Eggsy nods, "ya know I love spending time with her, 'specially since I don't get to see yas every day now." He pauses at the sound of the wardrobe being shut and the thumping footsteps coming back down the stairs. "Go on, we'll be fine."

She ruffles Eggsy's hair, "you're a good lad."

: :

When the 31st rolls around, Michelle has her camera out and tells her children to stand on the doorstep with the pumpkin they'd lovingly (and messily) carved earlier in the day. Eggsy had painted both their faces and helped Daisy mess up her dress. He'd found an old suit that had been ripped up a bit on a mission, thankful for his own sentimentality in keeping old clothes.

He'd also convinced his mum the bloodstains were fake. She didn't need to know that the suit had been ruined when Eggsy had stopped the assassination of a prince a few months ago. 'It was the second one I made,' he'd said, 'botched it up so it was perfect for Halloween.'

They'd gone around a few streets, most of the houses around them had got in sweets specially for Daisy - she and JB had wormed their way into all their hearts shortly after they had moved into their new house. Eggsy even paid a visit to Harry's, who conveniently lived just two streets away. Harry had answered the door wearing his red robe, holding a large bar of chocolate, which he dropped into Daisy's bag.

"Is this what you're wearing later on?" He'd asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Nah. Got another outfit planned, I'm just Princess Daisy's bodyguard right now." He eyed the chocolate Harry had just handed over, "you know she's gonna be bouncing off the walls once she's eaten that, right?"

"Well, there's only one day a year you can knock on a neighbour's door for sweets. She might as well enjoy herself."

"Yeah, Eggsy," Daisy had piped in.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, clearly outnumbered.

"What do we say to Harry, Daiz?"

"Thank you, Mr Harry."

He ruffled her hair, "good girl." He turned to Harry again, "and you, don't be late, the party starts at eight, remember. It wouldn't do for the big boss to be late to his own party."

Harry put a hand to his chest, "you wound me."

"No, I just know you. See you later."

Eggsy stuck his tongue out as they started to walk away and Daisy is still waving back at Harry. The last Eggsy sees of Harry is a wide smile as he shuts the door.

Then they arrive home again and Eggsy disappears for a shower and to change into his other costume.

Daisy and Michelle are still sorting through the bag of sweets when Eggsy re-emerges from his bedroom wearing a black trench coat and impossibly high heels. The face paint is gone and he's now wearing intricate eyeliner and there's a peek of sheer stockings from under the coat. Michelle sits up with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I want to know what you've got on under there?"

Eggsy scoops up his keys and phone and shoves them in his pocket.

"Probably not, 'cause I know ya gonna be jealous o' my nice shoes."

This time both of Michelle's eyebrows raise, "go on, let's have a look."

With a roll of his eyes, Eggsy opens his coat and does a little twirl. He finishes by standing with his hands on his hips, showing a shiny black leather corset and a pair of black briefs.

"You look stunnin', babe."

"I know," he grins, "me 'nd Rox decided to match. We went out and got these and some of those fancy masks last week, gonna be the stars o' the party."

Michelle laughs, "I'm sure you will. Dunno how you can walk in them heels though."

"Practice, mum, lotsa practice." He crouches and holds his arms open, "right Daiz, come give big bruv a kiss goodbye."

Daisy crawls over and wraps her little arms around Eggsy's neck for a hug, smacking a kiss on his cheek. When she steps back she holds a handful of chocolates out for him to take.

"These for me? Thank you, luv."

"Share with Rox though, okay?"

He nods, "will do. See you tomorrow, alright?"

"Not planning on coming home tonight, Eggsy?"

Eggsy pulls a face, "mum. I'm prob'ly just gonna stay at Rox's or somethin'. Di'n't wanna wake you and Daiz up when I stumble in, off my face, at arse o' clock."

"You don't even drink."

He pulls another face.

Michelle tuts, "just go have a nice night. See you whenever you decide to stumble home." She pauses, "and tell Harry I expect to see him tomorrow for Sunday lunch."

"Yes, mum."

He shouts one last goodbye before he shuts and locks the door behind himself.

Eggsy takes his Kingsman issued cab over to Savile Row and meets Roxy by the bullet train downstairs. She's wearing a similar coat to Eggsy's and is holding two masks.

"About time," she smiles, holding one out to him.

Eggsy grins, "took Daiz out for sweets and she made me put face paint on. It's a nightmare to get off ya know."

She raises her eyebrows, "right."

He puts his hand in his pocket and holds out the sweets his sister had given him, "she gave me a few to share as well. Already eaten mine, so here."

They swap and Eggsy carefully ties his mask at the back of his head. They sit opposite each other on the train and talk and take a few photos during the fifteen minute journey to HQ. When they arrive at the manor, Eggsy and Roxy leave their coats in Merlin's office before making their way through the winding corridors up to the main rooms. As they approach the double doors to the living room, where they can hear the party in full swing, they see a familiar figure leaning against the door frame, clutching a half drunk beer.

"I was wondering when you two would show your faces," Merlin says, lifting his beer in greeting. He looks them both up and down and shakes his head with a smirk, "even Harry was here before you."

Roxy tuts.

"Oi, a werewolf, Merlin?" Eggsy grins from under his mask.

"Yes, though I'm not exactly sure what you are, Eggsy."

Eggsy folds his arms and cocks his hip with mock shock, "the word you're lookin' for is gorgeous, I think."

Merlin rolls his eyes, "get yourselves in, it's a free bar tonight and everyone's waiting." He takes a sip of his beer before adding, "you're going to like Harry's costume, Eggsy."

Roxy hooks her arm through Eggsy's and pulls him to her side so she can drag him through the doors.

"I'll go get some drinks while you find–" she pauses and smirks, "never mind. Found him."

She points to the figure stood talking to Percival and Ector and laughs when Eggsy freezes.

"Shit," is all Eggsy can say after opening and closing his mouth a few times.

"Go on," Roxy gives Eggsy's bum a pat, "go see him. You want a Sprite, yeah?"

Eggsy makes a vague 'uh-huh' noise as he starts to drift towards Harry. As he gets closer he's able to take in what his boyfriend is actually wearing. Harry's hair isn't as slicked back as usual, and he's gone without his glasses for the night. He's wearing a floaty white shirt unbuttoned enough to show his chest, tight black trousers, and a heavy red cloak that sways when he moves. When Eggsy is just a few metres away, Harry laughs and Eggsy spots something white in Harry's mouth. Eggsy swears under his breath because of course Harry would commit to his costume 100% and wear pointed fangs.

Harry spots him and smiles softly, "what was that you said about not being late?"

"Uh, sorry but my brain is still tryin' to compute this. One sec," Eggsy stares at Harry's outfit, not seeing the raised eyebrows and smirks of Percival and Ector as they slip away to the bar to see Roxy.

Harry approaches Eggsy carefully, resting his hands on Eggsy's cinched waist. He leans down to kiss Eggsy's forehead, "you look lovely tonight, darling."

Now they're almost nose to nose, Eggsy can see that Harry is even wearing red contact lenses.

"You look…great," he manages as he twists his fingers in the fabric of Harry's shirt.

"Thank you," Harry laughs, leaning down again now that Eggsy is coming back to himself. Their lips are almost touching when there's a low whistle from behind them.

"Don't you look nice, sir," Roxy says, holding Eggsy's drink out to him which Eggsy takes with a mumble of thanks.

"I have to say the same of you, Roxanne," Harry slides a possessive arm around Eggsy's waist and stands to his side, "I'm glad you could make it."

"I've been looking forward to finally seeing of one Kingsman's legendary parties with my own eyes. My uncle never shuts up about them," she says, referring to Percival.

Harry chuckles, "how are you enjoying it so far?"

"Free drinks and the chance to see our esteemed colleagues off their faces in Halloween costumes? Nine out of ten so far." Her eyes light up as she spots one of the head techs, Morgana, enters the room, "and there's the final point, I'll leave you two to it."

"Go get her, Rox," Eggsy says with a wink.

Roxy gives Eggsy a knowing look before sauntering away with an extra sway in her hips.

"Now, that's interesting." Harry murmurs.

Eggsy looks up with a questioning hum.

"Morgana has been worried for weeks now that Roxanne only thought of her as a friend. Surely you've noticed how she always volunteers to be her handler on missions?"

"You mean like how you always pop in to check on me when Merlin is observing mine? Even though you're meant to be off doing important Arthur stuff?"

"Exactly, yes." Harry starts to walk Eggsy towards the neighbouring room, "come on, there are a few people I'd like you to meet."

They spend a couple of hours just mingling which Eggsy is surprised to enjoy. Though that might just be down to the comforting weight of Harry's hand that never leaves his hip as they make their way around the rooms. He doesn't realise Harry has been moving them around tactically until suddenly they're out on an empty balcony and Harry has him pinned against the wall.

Harry presses his knee between Eggsy's thighs and scrapes his fangs over Eggsy's throat. Eggsy's eyes flutter and he gasps.

"C-can we go back to yours now, or..?"

"Let's get your coat."

They make their goodbyes as they make their way down to the private tube in Merlin's office where Eggsy picks up his coat and folds it over his arm, carefully tucking his mask inside one of the pockets.

Once in the tube, Eggsy throws his legs over Harry's lap and shuffles so he's almost sat on Harry's knee. Harry just squeezes Eggsy's shin and smiles.

"When we get home. Merlin doesn't need to see what I want to do to you tonight on the CCTV."

Eggsy grumbles but tucks his head under Harry's chin anyway.

During the ride back to Savile Row, Harry takes the opportunity to remove his contacts. When he goes to take out the fangs, Eggsy's hand gently touches his wrist.

"Would ya maybe keep those in?"

"You like them?"

Eggsy's blush is his answer.

"I don't know if they'll withstand biting you, but knowing how sensitive your neck is I don't think that will be a problem," Harry whispers as he moves to kiss Eggsy's neck.

"Thought you said you weren't gonna do anythin' til we got home?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't tease you a bit."

Eggsy tuts but still tilts his head to give Harry better access.

When they arrive back at the shop, they leave through the back entrance and hail themselves a taxi. Eggsy immediately resumes his position on Harry's lap after a quick glance at the driver.

"Can I have a proper kiss now?"

Harry hums as if he's having to think about it. His hand snakes around Eggsy's hips and squeezes his arse through his knickers, "you're impatient tonight, aren't you?"

"Only 'cause you decided to be a fit as hell vampire," Eggsy grumbles.

"As if you didn't have a plan in mind when you bought this," Harry says, sneaking two fingers under the elastic of Eggsy's pants.

They're interrupted by the driver politely coughing, "we're here, gentlemen."

Harry manages to pass the driver a twenty pound note with a mumbled, "keep the change" before Eggsy has all but dragged him from the car and pulled him to the doorstep.

They barely make it through the door before Eggsy has Harry pushed against the hallway wall for a kiss.

"Upstairs," Harry gasps in between swipes of tongue.

Slowly, they make their way upstairs, not letting the other go for longer than a few seconds. When they finally make it into the bedroom, Eggsy starts tugging at the hooks on his corset.

"Get this off me," he grunts.

"If I keep my teeth in, you'll keep the shoes on, yes?" Harry asks as he starts to help his lover out of the tight corset.

"An' the stockings too if ya like," Eggsy grins as it finally drops to the floor. He shoves his knickers down and kicks them away before pushing Harry down onto the bed, "come on, wanna ride you. Get ya trousers off."

: :

Eggsy barely manages to remember to kick his shoes off the side of the bed between cleaning up and following Harry into sleep.

: :

When Eggsy blearily blinks his eyes open the next morning, it's to familiar pale blue walls. He can see the mess they'd made with parts of his and Harry's costumes sprawled out across the floor and thrown over the furniture. The arm around his waist tightens, so he carefully rolls under it and tucks his head underneath his bedmate's chin.

"Mornin'," he mumbles.

"Morning," Harry replies, gently scratching his nails up and down Eggsy's back.

"If ya come home with me, we might be able to convince Daiz to share some of yesterday's haul with us?"

Harry chuckles.

"Mum also said you're welcome to come over for Sunday lunch."

"Did she now?"

"Well, it was more like if we aren't there, she'll come over and drag us, so…"

"We'd best make an effort to get out of bed then, hadn't we? You might want to wash off your eyeliner before we go, it's smudged all over your face."

Eggsy groans and manages to sneak in a few more kisses before letting Harry go and sitting up. He stretches his arms over his head, feeling his joints pop and throws his stockinged legs over the edge of the bed.

He freezes when he spots their clothes again.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have a change of clothes."


End file.
